ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 13
Chapter 13: Initiation (Part 2) Braden, Lubbock, Sheele, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Hanzo, Alucard, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Sango with Kirara, Madoka Kaname, and Killua Zoldyck all laid in wait at the abandoned warehouse. They were expecting a shipment of Dust to be attacked by the White Fang, and were there to protect it. Those whose performances satisfied Braden were to help the American Anime Association combat Wave and his group, who had gone missing since the incident in Moscow. As expected, the White Fang arrived. The applicants wasted no time in killing any and all White Fang that they saw. All except Madoka Kaname, who told Braden that she didn't approve of the killings and flew away from the scene. Inuyasha also took an exception to the killings. "Don't expect me to take the life of someone else just because you tell me to!", Inuyasha shouted. "I swore on my life that Naraku would be the only person I would kill, and now that Naraku's dead I'm not killing anyone else!" Chapter 13: Initiation (Part 2) Braden stared at Inuyasha. "Fine.", Braden said. "If you don't like it, you and your group can just leave." "We will!", Inuyasha said. "Kagome, Sango, we're leaving!" Sango's cat, Kirara, grew ten times its size, large enough to fit the three on its back. When all three of them were on her back, Kirara flew away. "THE REST OF YOU!", Braden shouted. "SEARCH AND DESTROY ANY WHITE FANG YOU FIND!" "What do you think we've been doing?!", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic asked. Sonic and the Tres Bestias climbed up a building. "Hey, you four, don't forget us!", Lubbock shouted. Sheele climbed onto Lubbock's back, clinging on tightly to her Imperial Arms, Shears of Destruction: Extase, so it didn't fall. Lubbock used his own Imperial Arms, Infinite Uses: Cross Tail, to create a string ladder so that he could climb up the building as well. "I suppose I'll go as well.", Alucard muttered, smiling. Alucard walked up to the building and, placing his foot on the exterior of the building, began to walk up its side. "This should be fun.", he said to himself. By this point, Sonic and the Tres Bestias had reached the top of the building, with Lubbock and Sheele only a few feet behind. They noticed five black vans in the parking lot. All of them were full of White Fang members. "Five vans?", Apacci asked. "There's no way to eliminate them all at once!" "Why would you want to?", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic asked. "It's not as fun if you just kill your enemy right away." "Good point.", Lubbock said, shocking both of the two, who had not realized that he was there. Lubbock began to form a harpoon from his strings. "Who are you?", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic asked. "Lubbock, handsomest man in Night Raid.", Lubbock replied, his harpoon finished. "You're the only man in Night Raid.", Sheele said, raising her finger. "You shut your mouth!", Lubbock shouted. "How rude to speak to your teammate like that.", Alucard, who at this point had reached the roof, said. Several members of the White Fang ran out of the black vans. Lubbock threw his harpoon through one of them, Alucard shot another, and Speed-o'-Sound Sonic killed a third with a kunai to the head. Each of the Tres Bestias prepared a combined attack before letting it loose on the vans, destroying them and killing some of the Faunus in the ensuing explosion. One of the Faunus looked up into the air. He saw several figures standing atop a building. "There they are!", he shouted. "Kill them!" All of the remaining Faunus pulled out pistols and fired at the group. However, Sheele blocked each of the bullets with Shears of Destruction: Extase. The Faunus stopped firing once they realized what had happened. "She blocked our bullets?!", a female Faunus shouted. The Faunus heard laughing from behind them. "Awesome!", someone shouted. The Faunus turned towards the source of the noise. It was Killua, who had simply walked in the middle of the group while they were firing at Sheele. "A human child!", a Faunus shouted. "Let's kidnap him!", the female Faunus shouted. The female Faunus' skin tone changed to jet black. She was a chameleon Faunus. She attempted to run towards Killua, but Killua punched her in the stomach and sent her flying into the building, unconscious. The other Faunus looked at Killua, shocked at his strength. "Alright.", Killua said. "Let's just get this over with. Who wants to die next?" Instead of running at him one at a time, all of the Faunus ran towards him simultaneously. "Whatever.", Killua said apathetically. "Doesn't make a difference to me." Killua summoned lightning and let it out against the Faunus, briefly stunning them long enough for Killua to rip out their hearts in a split second. Before the Faunus or even the other applicants had any idea what just happened, Killua crushed all of the Faunus' hearts with his bare hands. The Faunus stood still for about three seconds before falling onto the ground. Killua ran onto the roof in a split second. "What are you guys still doing here?", Killua asked. "They're all dead. Let's go." Killua jumped off the roof. The other applicants looked at each other in shock. "That was disappointing.", Lubbock said. "I only got to kill one of 'em!" "Tell me about it.", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic said. Each of the applicants put away their weapons and walked off the roof. Back on the ground, Braden walked up to Killua. "Are they all dead?", Braden asked. "Unfortunately.", Killua said. "They didn't even put up a fight. This Wave guy better be pretty strong, or else I'm leaving." With that, Killua walked away. Braden looked at him, surprised at what he said. "That child...", Alucard said. "He killed them all in under a second." "He should.", Braden said. "He's a member of the Zoldyck family." "I would love to fight him someday.", Alucard said. "All I'm saying is, I'm just glad he's on our side.", Lubbock said. "Are you afraid of a child, moss-head?", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic asked. "No!", Lubbock shouted defensively. "And don't call me moss-head!" Sheele laughed at this. #### Braden and Makoto were laying in bed together, watching a rerun of The Americans on TV. Makoto was beginning to doze off when the two heard a knock on the door. Makoto was violently disturbed from her slumber. "What the hell was that?!", she asked. "I'll see who it is.", Braden said. Braden walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Rob Lucci. Lucci's bird Hattori was on his shoulder. "You and I need to have a serious discussion.", Lucci said. "About what?", Braden asked as Lucci began walking into his apartment. "About sending me to West Germany to investigate Wave without knowing whether or not he was really there.", Lucci said. "That's what you're mad about?!", Braden asked. "I don't like having my time wasted.", Lucci said. "I would have been furious if you had taken me all the way to West Germany to find Wave and he was nowhere to be found." "But he was there!", Braden shouted. "So why are you so pissed?!" "You realize that these things don't come lightly?", Lucci asked. "One little excursion into a foreign country could start World War III. Not to mention the fact that the operation cost us the life of Eric Shawn!" "Of course I do!", Braden said. "The reason the Sengoku Act was passed was because Naraku wiped out the population of an entire city before you got there.", Lucci said. "The city in question being the capital of South Korea, who is an ally of ours." "What does Naraku have to do with anything?!", Braden asked. "I work for the World Government, directly under the Admirals.", Lucci said, walking over to Braden's refrigerator and grabbing a can of beer. "Believe me when I tell you that they weren't happy when they had to report to the United Nations that the South Korean government was killed by Naraku's miasma." As Lucci opened the can and began to drink from it, Braden remembered back to when Aokiji froze his suit. "I remember.", Braden said, clenching his fists. "You don't seem to care about the consequences of your actions.", Lucci said. "There's already been an AAA Civil War, and you still haven't learned your lesson. You would honestly be better off with the Sengoku Act still in effect." "You honestly think that?", Braden asked. "The only reason the Sengoku Act was repealed was that the issue went from Naraku wiping out South Korea's government to the suits you created during your contingency plan.", Lucci said. "Meanwhile, the original issue is still on the table. It's been almost six months since then, and South Korea is still reliant on an Acting President. They've been discussing whether or not to leave the World Government and, by extension, the American Anime Association. You're close to losing one of the most technologically advanced countries on the planet as an ally. And yet you still don't care about any of it." Lucci took another swig from the can. "If this continues...", Lucci continued, "...the Fleet Admiral will have no choice but to have the American Anime Association shut down." Lucci walked out of Braden's apartment. "Oh, Lucci?", Braden asked. Lucci stopped and turned around. "Happy birthday.", Braden said. "Hmph.", Lucci uttered. "Good night, head admin." Lucci walked down the spiral staircase leading to his apartment. Makoto walked over beside Braden. "What's his problem?", she asked. "I'm honestly not sure.", Braden said. With that, Braden closed the door to his apartment and he and Makoto resumed watching The Americans. To be continued... Don't click away, there's more below! Several hours had passed since the battle at the shipyard. The Dust had been successfully delivered and several members of he White Fang lay dead. Someone had stumbled upon the battlefield, and was examining the scene. This man was Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang. "Those bastards...", Adam said, clutching his sword. Another person walked up to Adam. She was his partner, Blake Belladonna. "Adam, what's wrong?", she asked. "It's nothing you deserve to see, my darling.", Adam said, quickly covering her eyes. "Go on back to the car, I will join you shortly." Blake did as she was told. Adam reached into his suit and pulled out what appeared to be a grenade with a timer on it. Adam set the timer to three minutes and placed it on the ground. Adam walked back to their stolen car and drove away. Three minutes passed, and the grenade exploded, destroying any evidence of a battle having taken place. Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff